Thorny Roses
by Marthroyboy
Summary: Chapter four here, R&R or you'll face that wrath of the Potato Terminator! I rather dislike Matthew! Peace!
1. Legault's night trip

Loki:Okay so... I've done a lot of revisions, so I'm not so much of a Mary Sue...

Ephidel: Like that will ever happen...

Loki: Anyhoo, there have been some plot changes... Okay, MAJOR plot changes, but it makes me look like I'm not such a Mary Sue as I really am... (_Sob-eth Sob-eth_) So this chapter is dedicated to Uber Denning, Beyond Denning. You may not know me Denning, but you've inspired me so much... Thank you Uber Denning, you and Denna are the best snipers ever...

Ephidel: (Waves little flag with a chibi Denning on it) Yay...

Story start

Legault's mind was attuned to his surroundings. He slid silently through the spaces between the tents. The tents were of different colors and easily identifiable for him even in this black night. Lyn and Kent shared a tent, for they were deemed lovers. The texture and pattern of the cloth showed that it was that of a Sacaen noblewoman. That was the thing with these tents; they were hand picked by their owners to be somewhat comfortable. This was one of the reasons Merlinus was actually useful (Deny it as some of the mercenaries might)

Legault shook his head, trying to clear his mind. That's what Hector would say, 'Thieves never missed a detail.' But right now he had to concentrate, it was two in the morning and Hawkeye was on guard. He didn't get Hawkeye. When he wasn't fighting he'd sleep like a rock... Otherwise, he'd fight for hours on end. Legault finally found the tent he was looking for. It was purple with gold stitches; it was rather coarse to the touch. He noticed a while ago that their skittish female tactician, Sakiami, had an eye for purple.

He entered the tent tentatively, trying not to step on anything that would crunch, as he (to his dismay) had done before. He spotted the sleeping tactician and carefully sat down. The tactician's (or tacky as she was called) history was an odd one. At first (or as he was told, for he wasn't 'with the party' at that time) there were only bandits to fight. Those fools were easy pickings even for the band of helter-skelter mercenaries. But later they were up against Black fang assassins, and anyone without real experience would find themselves at the end of a sword. This is where the tactician came in. Thanks to her guidance (Meek as she was in on a battlefield) champions soon emerged, seemingly, out of no where. Who would have thought Canas, Guy, or even Priscilla would have made decent fighters?

Legault snooped around; their Tactician had been acting strangely lately... He wanted to dig something up on the leader they knew little to nothing about. He saw some books lying next to her. He carefully stepped closer and picked up on of the books by its corner. "Magical Beasts and Where to find them" was inscribed with gold letters on the front cover. He felt his brow incline in puzzlement. There were some pieces of parchment sticking out of the thin pages. He silently flipped the pages to where some parchment written on. It was apparently in alphabetical order; he was at the f's. There was a sketch of what looked like a wolf... except it had horns above its temples. He looked down and read the creature's description.

"Name, Fenril. Size, 8-12 feet in length. These feared wolf demons are lightning quick and very dangerous... They can shoot a ball of light from a distance... or attack with their razor sharp fangs... Both carry the threat of paralysis... Said to be even capable of killing a god..."

Legault froze. He heard footsteps outside the tent. He breathed a sigh.

Time to go, he thought. He waited, poised, for the footsteps to fade. He took a step forward, and felt a shooting pain in his foot. "Ack..." His voice got caught in his throat. Standing on one foot, he lifted up the other, and pulled out a rectangular object that was logged in his foot. He tossed the object to the ground. As it landed, he heard a noise similar to that of an old sword breaking. With only getting out in mind, he scrambled, stealthily, out of the tent. He was taking care not to put pressure on his punctured foot, when he tripped and fell, gracefully, flat on his face.

"And just what, are you doing?" a voice asked flatly.

Legault looked up to come to face to face with two glowing golden eyes.

"I believe, Ephidel, that would be my line." Legault eyed the blank-faced morph.

Ephidel had met up with the group soon after they left Ostia. He came without magic tomes or knives or practically anything. He had told them he wanted to fight for them. Of course just about everyone was against it. Except for tacky, she wanted to give him a chance. She struck off a very odd line.

"Evil may have created him, evil may have left its mark on him, but evil does not rule him. He came to _us_ unarmed, because his master betrayed him. He wishes to amend for his sins."

That little line swayed many a mind, but of course the lordlings were not moved. Ephidel was not allowed to hold guard duty, not allowed to participate in practice fights, and not allowed to attend strategy meetings. The only tomes he was given were for defense purposes only.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself, on this er... _lovely_ night?" Legault inclined.

Ephidel continued to stare at Legault blankly. "Well... I'm not alone right now, am I? I'm here because Sakiami appears to be the leader of the group. After all she's the only one who is able to call Farina spoiled, and tell Dart to take an _actual_ suicide mission without getting hurt." He shrugged.

Legault couldn't help but grin.

"You don't miss a thing do you?"

Ephidel shrugged once more.

"I have nothing better to do then to watch your little couplings. I can't fight; otherwise they accuse me of stealing their precious battle experience. A mere fire magic tome won't do me any good against the ever strengthening enemies anyways."

Legault scuffled to his feet. "Well I'd love to stay here and be your personal pity party, but... I actually need sleep." He turned his back to the morph.

"Well I'd advise you to leave now because Hawkeye patrols this area every five minutes or so, and he's due to be here soon."

"Thanks, oh, and by the way... if you continue to spy like this, I'd advise it that you cover your eyes. They're a dead giveaway."

Ephidel saw Legault leave to go to his tent. That thief... well... assassin now, was walking with a..._limp..._ He sighed and closed his eyes. He could see in the dark well (a talent the lordlings neglect often) but it was a bit of a strain. As he reopened his eyes he spotted Jaffar sneaking off to someone else's tent.

Now, Ephidel thought, what could he be up to?

Chapter end

Loki: Yay! Things are working out perfectly! Now it's time for the... "Weird things you didn't know about Fire Emblem 7"

About Jaffar, have you noticed that emblem on his shoulder? I think it may be something similar to a 'Flor de lies'. 'Flor de lies' was an old French way of marking a murderer or a thief. I got this info from a classic piece of Literature. The book was 'The Three Musketeers". Anther special thing about that book was that one of the musketeers was called 'Athos'... Brimmond, Athos, and Roland... The three musketeers!

Loki: That's all folks!


	2. Memories of a duo

Ephidel: Meh.

Yuan: Feh.

Itachi: … … Meh.

Loki: Hurrah. I'm back in business, or whatnot, new chapters will come!

Ephidel looked back on his experiences with these rag-tag mercenaries. The closer he looked at them, the more intertwined they seemed. Let's say some warrior were to kidnap Nino, seemingly one of the least important of the group, Jaffar, Erk and Canas would be of the first to go after the warrior. Then to their aid would come Legault, Priscilla, and Serra and possibly Pent. So to make a long story short, almost everyone was part of a chain. But some people were apparently more than friends. That's where he came in. When it came to couplings Ephidel knew more than Serra, believe it or not. On rare occasion he would talk to Serra about them.

(Flash back)

"Oh, oh! Did you find some juicy details Effie? Well, Didja?" The pink haired cleric would bounce around him gleefully.

"Hn. Yes, I believe I have."

"Well, tell me, tell me, pleaaase pleeeaaase!"

"Fine." He would blab out one of the couplings and she would say something like, 'Oh they broke up yesterday' or 'Yeah, that is such old news!' and he would nod absentmindedly, zoning out while she babbled on. But once or twice he was greeted with a dropped jaw and a blank stare (A beautiful reprieve). The next day he would hear, 'Well I didn't even know that!'

(End Flashback)

The couples themselves were as varied as their own personalities. Lyn and Hector were currently in battle with each other. Kent was attempting to court Lyn, and Florina was trying to apologize to Hector for something. Those were petite and somewhat shallow affairs to what was going on with Nino and Jaffar. Their affection was strange; he had stumbled across this affair accidentally.

(Flashback)

He was lurking around the tents, (As he usually did at night) and he saw Nino run out of her tent. Hearing her, he slunk into the shadows.

"Jaffar, I hate you! How could you?" Her voice told that she was on the brink of tears.

"Nino! Stop!" Jaffar rushed out of Nino's tent, catching up with her quickly. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Let me go!" She struggled to get free of his grip. "Don't touch me!"

"I love you…"

Nino froze in his arms.

"I…love you."

"Jaffar…"

"That is why I can't just be your friend. That is what I wanted to say."

"Really?"

"Do I look like the joking type?"

"No… But… It's just so hard to-" Her bangs covered her eyes.

"…Love me?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean… Jaffar, I… Love you too." She leaned her head against his chest.

"Nino… When this battle has ended," He stroked her hair ever so tenderly. "We should live together. I will protect you… with my life."

Nino smiled at his touch, she murmured, "Yes… Let's always be together… Jaffar…" She laid her head above his beating heart, closing her eyes. "Don't ever leave me… Ever. You have to promise."

He hugged her tightly. "On my life."

Nino stood up to her full height, kissing Jaffar lightly on the chin. He met her lips with his. He placed his arm at the back of her head and deepened the kiss still.

That was all Ephidel saw, for he fear that Jaffar would notice him soon enough, and he left like the shadows.

(End Chapter)

Loki: Yeah. I have some new muses lately, and I may begin to start writing Tales of Syphonia Fanfics… Not much to say, except, have a happy happy!


	3. Busted

Loki: Okay, I made the third chapter longer, and now it makes sense... (Baka Matthew...) And I feel that I should dedicate this chapter to my Friends! (And enemies)

To my Friends, Hannah, Hannah, Lindsey, Leslie, Yuna, Laura, Carly, Katherine, Blue, and Lena!

To my enemies, Chaz, Jennifer, Jennifer, Hillary, Cassandra, Legault (He's currently on my naughty list) Demon Fox, and Phillip ('Cuz ya bug me).

(Story begin)

Jaffar slid into Nino's small quarters as easily as a sword through thin silk. Nino was currently asleep, breathing peacefully in an influx of blankets. Jaffar kneeled down next to Nino. He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She drew a sharp intake of breath. He froze, but then eased as she did.

He was filled with an odd emotion each time he saw her. He forced himself to talk to the druid, Canas, and the 'self proclaimed' wisest member of the group told him it was bliss. Hmf, bliss. The word itself meant nothing to him. But the feeling, the feeling made him quiver to the core. Just about every other night, he visited her, secretly hoping she felt the same way he did when they met.

Jaffar stood up, knowing he could not spend time with her tonight, she had been through a lot recently and he noted that Nils was shaking in his sleep. He overheard some say that Nils always quivers in his sleep before a battle. He wouldn't take any chances.

He left the tent as quietly as he had entered.

His eyes found movement. A shadow was creeping around, two shadows in fact. Black Fang members? No, one walked with a limp, and the smaller one was an amateur at stealth. Still, Jaffar did not want to take the chance that they were enemies.

He through one of his knives, it flew and landed between the two shadowy figures. The taller one shrieked, scrambled, and tripped. Jaffar and the other figure winced at the sound of the shriek.

"St. Elimine's---!" His face hit the ground, silencing him.

Jaffar sighed. The taller one had been identified. It was merely a panic stricken Legault. As Legault bolted back to the safety of his tent, Jaffar wondered why he was limping. Perhaps the Hurricane had stepped on an arrow... Or the Wyvern Rider chucked a spear at his foot... Either one had a good chance of happening...

Jaffar's attention shifted. He turned to see the second figure. It was Hector's thief... Matthew...

(Flash back)

Jaffar remember when he first met up with that thief.

Mathew approached him. "Hey... You."

Jaffar did not reply.

"You're Jaffar right?" Matthew continued on, "You, uh, you're a Black Fang aren't you? Did you know a girl named Leila?"

Jaffar listened, but still said nothing.

"She was a spy in the service of House Osita. She infiltrated Black Fang to get information on the enemy and... died. So, did you know her?"

"..." Jaffar was silent, thinking.

"Leila was the best spy we had working for us." There was pain in Matthew's voice. "The person who killed her... Even in the Black Fang had to have been very skilled. One of the assassins they call the Four Fangs... It was you... wasn't it...?"

Jaffar paused. ".... ...Yes."

Their swords clashed.

"Tsk..." Matthew snarled. "The guy who killed Leila... I knew it would be so easy to take you down...This is the only greeting I have for you Jaffar. I don't know what Lord Hector or Lord Eliwood thinks, but you're going to pay. When you are dying at my hands... Remember Leila's name..." Matthew walked off.

Jaffar was quiet. "..."

(End Flashback)

Matthew glared at Jaffar.

"What's going on here?" Hawkeye had heard Legault's shriek and came over.

Matthew pointed at Jaffar and yelled, "That bastard was trying to kill me!"

Hawkeye looked over at Jaffar.

"He was going to rape Florina!" Matthew shouted.

Jaffar looked at Matthew in disbelief. Why... would anyone believe that? He thought. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He turned to see... Hector, standing behind him.

(Fin)

Loki: Okay, Time now for Spotted, Found and Weird!

Today's Spotted is, from "Rave Master" (First sighted during the ending theme) The person, _name not known to date_, has Heath's green wild hair, but he had Pricilla's Feathers in his hair!! Hm... I wonder how he came in to being..

Today's Found are Lucia and Alyssa. These two chicks are from Devil May Cry 2 (Lucia) and Resident Evil; Outbreak (Alyssa) Both of these girls have red hair, Leila style. Lucia has two swords and wields them like an assassin (Which, believe it or not, is what Leila is...) and Alyssa is a snoop of a Journalist (Quite like a spy) who happens to wield a handy-dandy lockpick... That means either Leila still lives in other video games... that, or she has other kick-ass sisters in video games... I like to think of the second one...

Today's weird is Matthew and Lucius. Matthew is a big name in the bible... while our Matthew kinda violets the Ten Commandments just about all the time... The word _Lucifer _means something evil, or foul... But calling our Lucius evil makes some people question your sanity.

Loki: That's all for today! Toddles!


	4. Money and Honor, Jaffar's Blight

Loki: Bwah hah hah...

Ephidel: Hn, once again here we go...

Loki: Yes, I live again... Somehow, but that is not the point. I have decided to ramble off some neat facts of Fire Emblem, or at least, the names involved.

Oswin(Or Osin) Is referred to in the Irish tales of Fin McCool. His is Finn's Son and the name means "Fawn". This is one of many ironic names in Fire Emblem.

Loki: But my last chapter was notoriously short, so I'm going to make this long. But this chapter starts as a new scene, fair warning.

Story start

Kent was visiting Farina's tent. A small lantern was all that was lighting the small space they were within.

"So Calaen knight, have you given up on Lady Lyndis already?" Farina asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"Yes, I suppose I have. She's happy now, with a fellow Sacaen." Kent replied.

"That's too bad..." She whispered, although by the look on her face, she didn't mean it. "Does that mean you're on the market again?"

"No." He brushed his lips gently against her forehead. "I'm taken."

She pulled his collar forward, kissing him deeply, running her free hand through his crimson hair.

For a moment he pulled back.

"Will this cost me much?" He asked jokingly, a small smile forming on his face.

"Nah," she smiled back. "This one's on me."

He leaned forward, their lips tangling again. Kent found himself running his hand up her fine legs, enjoying her frilly, but oh-so-blissfully-short skirt. He stared back into her soft blue eyes, ever so deep, ever so soft. He grinned as pleasure made his head hazy, aware of only Farina's sweet touch.

But, abruptly, the touch retreated.

"Kent... Do you hear that?"

"No." He answered quite honestly.

"It sound like there's combat going on outside..."

Kent heard what she was talking about. Outside the tent, it seemed that a group of people were yelling.

"It may be a night ambush. We'll have to continue this later. Later, I promise." Farina picked up a nearby lance.

"Since when did you receive the virtue of responsibility?" Kent asked gripping a spear.

"Ever since I met an odd virtue obsessed caviler."

With that they hurriedly left the tent and headed towards the yelling.

Hector punched Jaffar. Hard. Jaffar was knocked off his feet. His killing instincts were screaming at him to cut down his attacker before he had a chance to strike again. He commanded himself to keep still.

"You sorry bastard!" Hector yelled, furiously.

Jaffar stared up at Hector, his eyes horribly dark.

"You're seriously going to believe this pervert?"

"If it's his word against yours, than yes!" Hector snarled, he wanted to rip Jaffar apart right now.

Jaffar noticed that there was a crowd of the mercenaries grouping around the two men. He groaned.

The crowd parted to make way for a very sleepy tactician.

"Really boys, YAWN.... Do you have to have these night parties?"

"The bitch-head was going to rape Florina!" Hector yelled so about everyone could hear.

The tacky, Loki made a noise like a combination of a laugh and a cough.

"I really need to stop teaching you guys words... YOU DID WHAT??? Er... I mean, how did you learn this Hector?"

"I was informed..."

"By Matthew." Jaffar added.

"Oh. Well..." The tacky eyed Hector with a raised eyebrow, "Has anyone seen Farina?"

"Already checked the tents, Loki" Oswin, Hector's sworn man stepped forward. He glared daggers at Jaffar. "No luck."

Farina glanced at Jaffar. That scumbag would dare, would he?

"Well Jaffar, did you ever touch Florina?"

"No..." Jaffar answered, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Lair." Hector muttered.

"Why would I lie about this?" Jaffar murmured back, not raising his voice, Annoyance turning into agitation.

"Because you're a fithly little-"Hector was cut off, the tactician had whacked him hard in the back of the head with a paper fan.

"Now now, Hector... There is no need for vulgar terms..." The tactician opened and closed her fan. "Jaffar, where is Florina?"

"I said I did not touch her!"

"Does it really matter?" A cold voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see Karel, in his night garb, looking pissed, beyond pissed.

Of the least talkative guys in the group Karel ranked thrid, partly because no one really liked talking to him. (All he talked about was killing...) Even so, it was quite a rarity to hear him talk unless he was talked to, and no one ever really heard him yell. Untill now that is...

"It doesn't matter, with your little, 'love making'. We're just going to ditch our mates, and find another later on. Do you fools really believe this is going to defeat Nergal? No! Our fight and our battles will! And to fight, we need sleep! So shut your &ing mouths and GO TO SLEEP!!!" Karel's voice was loud and angry. He turned his back to the group and stormed off. He kicked viciously at a pile of armor in his way, cussing wildly.

A deathly silence fell over the group.

"Okay..." The tactician finally broke the silence. "I REAAALY need to stop teaching you guys words..."

Fiora was walking towards the group, she sidestepped Karel, looking after him in concern.

"Gee... I can't leave you kids alone without you tring to killl each other..." She looked at Karel once more, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Fiora..." The tacky turned to her. "Did you know that Florina is missing?"

"Missing?" She looked quite puzzled. "She's been with me for the past three hours... Her peagasus was getting restless, so we took her out on a full moon, like Canas suggested. It work well, but I didn't let her go alone. We just got back."

(Story end)

Loki: Busted! Anyhoo, yeah, I rather don't like Matthew, and even though this whole idea was at least 70 Ooc, it's kinda a Matthew thing to do... Yeah. The tacky, Loki has a paper fan, that has the Kanji for 'Fool' on it...

Ephidel: Which suits her well... (SMACK)

Loki: Adue Peoples!


End file.
